Love from the Dead and hearfelt tears
by CaaP
Summary: After three years, they still didn't forget each other. Tate said he would wait forever, but will Violet forgive him? She didn't forget what he did.. But, she still love him. Will they have the happy ending that they deserve?  I know, summary sucks.


Hello! I'm Carla... A new writer here xD

I hope you like my stories and **English is not my first language.**

If you find any mistakes**, I'm really sorry**!

If you have any ideias for a new title, please tell me! :/ I don't really like this tittle and I really didn't have a really big ideia for the title.

I would really like to know your opinions :)

Please enjoy the story ! And, don't forget to review :)

* * *

><p>Violet's Pov:<p>

Three years have passed since I died… My family died.

It's still the same place, the same rooms, and the same colors... the same ghosts. Creatures.

Three years since I have last talked to him. Three years without him.

_Without Tate._

You could say that I miss him.. It's true.. I do miss him.

I miss the way he looks at me, the way his hands touched me. The way his body fitted into mine.

I miss_** him**_.

But, it's hard to forgive the father of your half-brother and the rapist of your mother… I'm mad and happy at the same time even confused…

I know why my mom forgave my dad...but also... It made me confused why she did it.

He cheated on her... He impregnated one of his students and went to see her more than once maybe... But... I know why... I should understand… They still love each other...

After three years, we became the happy family we once were. Without all those problems before moving to this house... Only, the family grew. My other brother Jeffrey.

Tate's Pov:

I know I did wrong. But also, I had made a promise to Nora. I had to keep it, but this house... This house makes you do things that you didn't want to do.. This house makes you crazy. Delusional. Maybe, even psychotic.

I loved Violet. I still do.

She changed me. I feel it, and I know that she knows it. She's just afraid and also confused. She's so easy to read.

What I said to Hayden… It's true. I will wait for her. Time is one thing that doesn't control me now. I'm dead. Time is one of the things that can't stop me from seeing her or even talking to her… Also… this house. I will never leave it. I can't. And neither does she.

**_I will wait forever if I need to._**

I regret so many things. But I can't say that, that didn't lead me to happiness. All I did… guided me to her… If I didn't kill all those people in High School.. I wouldn't even be in this one. I wouldn't have met the one girl that could drive me crazy. I wouldn't have met the love of my life.

I just hope that one day, she can forgive me and trust me again. I want to be with her again, feel her lips on mine, and hold her hands. _Hold her close to me_.

* * *

><p>Author's Pov:<p>

Violet was in her room. (the ghosts, dead people… put some of the stuff that was there when the Harmon family lived there so, some of the thing are basically still the same).

She was listening to music, when her mother had come to see her. Vivien noticed that Violet has becoming a little sad over the years. She knows why. Her daughter misses her _ex_-boyfriend.

Vivien doesn't like him after what he did. But, she can't also blame him that much. She knows what the house can do. She _**hates**_ Tate. Over the past three years, her hate towards the boy didn't vanish, but she could tolerate him. Her hate is becoming less and less by the days.

She knows that Violet still loves that boy. And she can't stop her daughter from being happy, even if she knows that Violet is hurt from what he did to her mom.

So she talked to her daughter. The normal mother/daughter kind of talk.

"Vi?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come in? I want to talk to you."

Violet didn't want to talk, but she didn't want to talk badly to her mom or even push her away. She just wasn't in the mood for a talk.

"Humm… Yeah, come in."

"So … how are you?"

"Dead. You?"

"Vi… Please…"

"It's true.. I'm dead. Uff… Sad, happy, confused..Do you want more?"

"How are you confused? And sad and happy? Vi, what's wrong?"

"Mom ! How could- How did you forgive dad?"

Vivien was taken aback by her daughter…

"Well, we love each other. Even if we had problems in the middle… We could put them behind our backs… even if it stays in your head for a long time.. Why?"

Violet didn't answer..

"Is this about Tate?"

"Mom! Don't say his name… He could hear you!"

"Violet… Tell me. Do you like him?"

Violet didn't answer. Her head was down. Her shoulders started to tremble. And then, Vivien knew, that her daughter was crying.

Vivien, when to sit next to her daughter… And she just held her close to her.

She would wait until Violet could answer.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes pass… Violet was still crying, but she was more relaxed now.<em>

"No."

"What?"

"No, mom. I don't like him… I love him!"

Vivien knew that her daughter felt something for Tate. She just didn't know how much she felt.

And there, she had her answer.

"Well… Why don't you talk to him?"

"Mom! He raped you! He committed so many crimes! But, that one isn't compared to what he did to you! He raped you!"

"Violet! He did. Yes, he did. But, even if I don't like the idea of you being with him, even he hurted me. I can't let you be sad! I want you happy! I don't hate Tate… I just dislike him… Really much… But, if he makes you happy… Then what are you waiting for?"

Violet knew that her mother was at least a bit right. But… It was difficult for her, but she could at least _**try **_to talk to him.

But, not today… She had to sleep, to forget a little bit of the hurt she felt.

Vivien stayed with her daughter until she fell asleep and got out of the room. But, when she was closing the door she didn't miss a boy watching in the shadows. Looking at her daughters door.

So she said, to the air… Or to make him know she saw him…

"I hope you try Vi… You have forever, but try, he's waiting…"

And then she left.

And, the boy couldn't help but listen to what Vivien said.

* * *

><p>So, this is the first chapter! :)<p>

A little long, I know. I wanted to make this a one-shot, but then I said to myself… I want people to feel vurious about how it end.

I hope you like it and _please_, _**PLEASE **_review.

:)


End file.
